RPlog:Dangerous to Redheads
Rear Corridor - Black Dragon You gaze into the Entry Area for the YT-1300 Black Dragon. This is a nexus to the various areas of the ship. The Cargo Bay to the port, Engineering to the aft, and the Main Corridor to the fore. Contents: Luke Obvious exits: Airlock Cargo Bay Engine Room Main Corridor A human male. Short and slight of build, more agile than powerful. Mildly athletic. His tousled, sandy blonde hair is of medium length and frames a tan face with the beginnings of creases around his clear blue eyes. A faint scar runs along the corner of his mouth with a similiar one near his nose . His chin is gently cleft. He looks quite young, yet his demeanor is purposeful, confident, deliberately calm and belies his age. He seems to be empty of selfishness or ego, with quiet movements and a distant voice which can at times be laden with surprising intensity. He wears a long dark cloak comprised of thick soft material and gleaming knee high boots. The cowl of his cloak is down and draped over his shoulders and back, making his face clearly visible. He wears gleaming knee high boots which can also be seen at the hem of his robes. No weapons are visible on his person. Jessalyn(#3177POUec) Rainforest green eyes return your gaze, set in a face with pale features and wide cheekbones; worry and fatigue showing in those green eyes. There is a bandage over her brow, and the left side of her face is slightly bruised and swollen. Her hair is a shining dark red that falls in unruly silken waves that are clipped behind her neck. Jessa is dressed in her plain tech uniform, a beige jumpsuit with a high collar and plenty of pockets, with the insignia on her chest indicating her rank of Major. Around her waist is a black leather utility belt. Her hair is held back from her face and clipped behind her head, though stray curling locks continue to fall into her eyes. There is a standard issue blaster holstered to her right thigh, and the fit of the coverall and the shiny black boots on her leg emphasize her narrow waist and the long-legged rhythm of her strides. Luke comes down the passageway and walks up to Jessalyn, "Where is that Grathix anyway?" he eyes the airlock. Jessalyn looks over her shoulder, slightly startled, and shrugs. "I don't know. We should be hurrying, don't you think?" she says with a slight edge to her voice. "Yeah.. losing time. I fear the worst." Luke adds, flashing you a concerned look. Jessalyn seems to melt slightly at the look in your eyes and nods, averting her gaze. "Is there any reason why we should wait?" she murmurs. Luke shakes his head, "I'm beginning to think this Grathix won't show at all. Where's Leia?" Shenner walks in from the Airlock of the ship Shenner has arrived. Shenner, before she enters this section of the ship, is heralded by 'his' voice yelling out, "Uh, Luke? Major Valios? Jessalyn glances down the corridor, shrugging her slender shoulders again. "I don't know that either." Luke is speaking with Jess, then looks up with surprise, "Well?" he blinks at your solitariness. Jessalyn looks over as well, frowning slightly at Shenner. Shenner comes striding in from the airlock, then, upon meeting both your gazes, pauses and loses a hint of that impatient, confident air. "He's comin'," the kid says, a trifle sheepishly. "Kicked me out of the cockpit, said somethin' 'bout thinkin'. Didn't know what else to do, so I came back over here to at least tell yah..." Shenner trails off, eyeing you both warily, as if perhaps fearing you'll boot 'him' right back off the ship and take off this instant. Luke steps toward Shenner, gently replying, "Tell us what Shenner? We have to leave very soon you know.." Jessalyn rubs her fingertips across her lips, listening quietly and moving to stand slightly behind Luke. "I know, I know, you gotta go save your friend," the kid responds promptly. For an instant, Shen's face flares with something very suspiciously like ardent concern, before it's quickly stifled into briskness. "I, uh, wanted to tell yah Grath's comin', see?" Shenner's mouth twists as 'he' adds, "Didn't want yah to think we're yankin' your chains." Luke nods slowly, folding his arms and tossing Jessalyn a wary gaze. "Well, what exactly does he want?" his gaze focusing back on the youth. Jessalyn's brows furrow slightly and she returns Luke's concerned glance. "To help you get Solo," says Shenner, almost but not _quite_ looking Luke square in the eye. "He ain't told me what he wants Solo for -- I asked him -- but he at least wants to help you." Jessa leans towards Luke and murmurs, "Maybe you can get this Grathix to tell -you- what it is he wants with Captain Solo." Shenner's mouth quirks again. "I'd guess that's the idea, Major. Me, I'm just the message rat." Luke takes a breath, holding it while he ponders. He nods slightly to Jessalyn, "I don't know if we want a caravan going all the way to Bilbringi." he lets out the rest of the draught of breath, moving for the door, "I'm going to go find him, we have no time." then adding over his shoulder, "Jess, talk to her ok?" he scoops up his cloak and swings it around him, darting down the ramp. Shenner blinks. Jessalyn gapes at Luke as he leaves for the ramp, then turns wide eyes on Shenner. Shenner freezes, then, staring at Skywalker longly, eyes going round. Arms folded, a slow smile starts to spread across Jessalyn's face as she takes a couple of steps towards Shenner. And even though Luke is already quite out of range of hearing her voice, she says softly, "Oh... I'll talk to her, Luke..." Shenner's green gaze flashes immediately to the Major, then. Looking distinctly like 'he' -- no, _she_ has just been cornered, the teenager begins brusquely, "Well, I gotta go listen in on this...!" Shenner turns, then, clearly intending to scurry off in the Jedi's wake. Jessalyn reaches out one arm and clasps her fingers on Shenner's shoulder. A soft chuckle is heard from behind you. "Oh, no.. you heard him. You're supposed to talk to me, Shenner." Shenner looks over her shoulder, visibly frightened. "Ain't got nothin' to say!" the youngster squeals in protest. Jessalyn's eyes are sympathetic as you look back at her, though her smile is slightly mischievous. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Shenner. Come here." She releases your shoulder and folds her arms again. "Tell me what's going on here, huh?" A flash to the exit, then back to you, with Shenner's own gaze. The kid says cautiously, "A rescue, or so I thought...!" -- blatantly dodging the subject. "Shenner..." Jessalyn frowns slightly, her eyes warm and soft. "Why are you doing this?" She tilts her head slightly, hands clasping in front of her. Shenner starts flushing scarlet, which clashes with that short shock of rust-colored hair, and the green eyes flicker just a bit liquidly. "We gotta talk about this?" the kid barks. Jessalyn's head dips down slightly. "Not if you don't wish to, of course," she says in a soft tone. "But you shouldn't feel uncomfortable. Nothing is going to happen to you here." Shenner's hands jam into vest pockets and she looks down sullenly at the floor. "How the hells did he know?" comes a low grumble. Jessalyn bites back a smile, and gradually she rolls her eyes. "Who knows? Blast it if I can ever meet anyone who can figure that man out," she says, voice dripping scornfully, yet with a slight hint -- if one were looking for it -- of fondness. "He did somethin'... Jedi, didn't he?" the youngster sulks. Jessalyn leans against the wall, concerned eyes falling back on you. "I don't think he can help it," she says in a tired voice. "I think... that's just the way he is." Slowly she smiles. "But I also don't think he means any harm by it, and I ... I do know that, if nothing else, you can trust him, Shenner." Shenner continues to stand there glowering at the deck, mouth tightened into a small line, eyes hot and glimmering. That gaze gets progressively more damp as you speak. She moves forward, suddenly perceptive of your emotions, and gentle arms surround your shoulders. "It's okay," Jessa murmurs. "Shenner, listen to me, why are you so afraid?" "Who says I'm scared?" the kid demands, hoarsely. Jessalyn leans back her head and her hand rests lightly on your cheek. She studies your features as if for the first time and gives a slight smile. "Then why are you hiding what you are?" Shenner retorts, not very convincingly, and not looking up at you, "Ain't hidin'...! I just... I-I just ain't..." Jessalyn sighs quietly, and her arms tighten around your shoulders. "All right," she breathes out soundlessly. "All right. We can just be busy being mad at him together, okay?" Her own voice threatens to quiver with a sob at the end of that sentence, and she clamps her mouth shut to keep that from happening. Shenner, it's quite easy for you to tell, is shaking vehemently. At the hug, she doesn't reciprocate, but she does allow her face to press against your shoulder. Jessalyn strokes the back of your head gently, almost motherly. "It's okay to cry," she whispers, holding the slight frame close to her. The teenager doesn't make much noise when weeping -- unlike when she's wielding that big guitar -- but from the increasing dampness at your shoulder, it's clear that Shenner does indeed weep. Shenner breathes out roughly, "Dammit!" Jessalyn rocks you gently, not telling you to hush, and not at all critical of your tears. "It's all right," she murmurs helplessly. Shenner lifts her head slightly, scowling, and scraping the back of her skinny -- skinny? or simply slender? -- hand across her eyes. "Dammit," she repeats, with less force this time, and sounding utterly at a loss. Jessalyn chuckles softly, but as she leans back to look down at your face, there are tears in her own eyes. "Tell me about it, Shen," she mumbles, giving your shoulder an affectionate squeeze. Shenner finally looks up, a hesitant lift to that chin whose delicacy might now be less of a surprise. She eyes you, gaze nervous, unshielded. "Th-this better not change nothin'," she begins. Jessalyn frowns, perplexed, and tilts her head slightly as she runs a hand over that soft cheek. "Why ... why, Shenner. What could it possibly change? You don't think that Luke doesn't respect women, do you?" She says this with utmost confidence, yet as the words fade, she seems suddenly unsure. Shenner frowns. "It ain't Luke," comes a gruff admission, as Shenner looks down again. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Jessa blinks down at you. "What?" Shenner clarifies grumpily, "Ain't worried about Luke." Her voice is still ragged with tears. Jessalyn holds you at arm's length. "Then who are you worried about?" she asks softly. A palpable struggle etches itself in the youngster's features. Shenner's outh opens and closes again, as if that struggle's engaging her ability to form words, too. "I..." Jessalyn continues to look down at you expectantly, brows lifted as she waits for the answer. Shenner finally blurts out hoarsely, "He's.... he's not... he's _safe_...." Jessalyn doesn't seem to fathom this outburst at all. "Safe?" she repeats, as if trying to decipher the meaning. "Safe from what?" Shenner lowers her eyes again, and mumbles, "Just.... safe." Jessalyn glances away, eyes fixed on the deck plates and mouth agape. Finally she looks back at you, a tremendous amount of pain flickering through those rainforest green eyes for the briefest of moments. "Ohh..." she whispers, at a loss for a response. Shenner mutters, scowling at herself, "Dunno why I think that, he karkin' _knows_, b-but..." Jessalyn touches your shoulder gently again, nodding distantly. "You can trust him. He's a Jedi," she says resignedly, as if she's not entirely pleased with this conclusion. She pushes her hair back from her eyes, squeezing her eyes closed tightly. "I wish..." She catches her lower lip between her lip to stop its trembling. Shenner looks up again, frowning warily at you. "Shenner..." Jessa murmurs in a quivering voice. "Why did I have to meet him? How did I get into this...?" She suddenly loses her composure, as if the pent-up emotions have been released by some unknown trigger, and she covers her face with her hands. "Damn him." Shenner blinks at you, twice, her shaken expression turning awkward and confused. "Oh," the kid whispers then, "right..." Jessalyn turns away, embarrassed, and her own shoulders are shaking. Swallowing, the.... girl beside you stares at you, then snorts lowly. "Maybe he _ain't_ safe?" Jessalyn turns her head slightly, green eyes glancing at you, liquid with tears. "He is safe ... unless you love him." A white hand lifts to cover her mouth the instant the words are out, and she closes her eyes Shenner, clearly not having a hint what to say here, chews briefly at her bottom lip. Finally: "Don't know nothin' bout that." Eyes still closed, a shaky breath leave Jessa's lips. "I wish I didn't." Her head lifts, watery eyes contemplating the far wall as the tears threaten to spill down her cheeks. "I wish I didn't." Luke walks in from the Airlock of the ship Luke has arrived. Luke comes in shaking off sand, "He's got the ship locked up tight. Can't find Grathix." he mutters. Uncertainly, Shenner begins to lift a hand to Jessalyn's shoulder -- but at Luke's voice, the kid freezes, gaze flashing around to the young Jedi as he enters the ship. Jessalyn is standing in front of Shenner with her back turned and head hanging, not saying anything. Luke looks around as he throws off his cloak, "What is it?" he asks suspiciously. Shenner eyes Jessalyn, then returns her wary, still-damp gaze to Luke. Shen then demands brusquely, "How'd you know?" Jessalyn, apparently relieved at the change of topic, glances back at Shenner, her hair covering her eyes as one hand wipes over them. Luke busies himself with brushing at the back of his head, tossing sand, "Know what?" he seems confused at the question. Shenner's jaw sets stiffly, as Shenner answers, "Know I-I'm a girl." Shenner adds, accusingly, "Did you do somethin' Jedi-ish?" Jessalyn moves to stand behind Shenner, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and, quite obviously, keeping her gaze averted. Luke hesitates, turning his head from Shenner then to Jessalyn. He starts to shake his head to ask for further clarification before the lights go on in the Jedi's head. "Oh.." he peers at Shenner. "No, uh.. I guess I just knew. I didn't mean to intrude on your thoughts." Jessalyn raises a brow at that last comment, and seems to shrink in around herself emotionally, the pale slim fingers tightening on Shenner's shoulder. The youngster swallows hard, still staring at Luke almost as though he might be able to whip out that lightsaber on her at any second. Luke squints slightly at Jessalyn. He say to both, "Um.. something wrong?" he asks obliviously. Jessalyn looks away quickly from Luke's gaze and fixes her eyes unerringly on Shenner, saying nothing. "Um.." Luke says scratching his head, "I don't know. I guess ever since our talk on the Alderaan." he approaches her gently, "Shenner, what are you hiding?" then saying softly and quietly, "You're so afraid.." he looks concerned. The youngster doesn't meet Skywalker's gaze; her own is tearing over again, and her shoulders are shaking. "Luke..." Jessa chastizes softly. "That's not going to help..." She turns Shenner by the shoulders and holds her close against her like a child. "Look I'm sorry, I should have realized.." he lets out a breath, "You have nothing to fear here." his voice calm and fluid. Luke flashes a look to Jessalyn, mixed with some repressed emotion, "I seem to do this to a lot of women." he says glumly before walking away. "Ain't n-nothin t' realize," Shenner mumbles from within Jessalyn's embrace, then adds in a very tiny voice, "'less you're pickin' s-stuff o-o- outta my head like you said A-Alora coulda done..." Luke turns halfway down the corridor at Shenners voice. He looks shocked, then his expression fades into kindness, "I would never do that on purpose." The kid peers unsurely over Jessalyn's shoulder. Jessalyn frowns at Luke, her tear-filled eyes puzzled as she rocks Shenner in her arms, stroking the back of her head. Luke gives Jessalyn a -what can I do?- look. "You're both terrified of me aren't you?" Shenner doesn't answer this immediately. The kid _does_ eye Luke, though, without looking away this time, before swallowing hard and saying without faltering, "Yeah. You scare me." Jessalyn blinks with surprise at Luke's words, her mouth opening to an 'o' of astonishment. But her cheeks flush crimson and she just stares at him, still holding Shenner against her comfortingly. Luke mouths a single word to Jessalyn -why?-.. he exhales audibly even at this distance. "I didn't ask for this.." he shakes his head, staring at the floor, "I'm sorry I scare you. You shouldn't be afraid." It is indeterminate just -which- red head he is speaking to. Shenner looks down, then, abruptly blushing deeply, and the kid mutters, "It ain't hardly new, p-pal, I... I been scared o' me...." Jessalyn shakes her head slowly at Luke, looking as if she wants to say something else but is hindered by the presence of the other girl. "I won't harm you." comes Luke's quiet voice. Again, his gaze downcast enough that the focus of his words are difficult to determine. Shenner begins, "It ain't you I'm..." And then the kid trails off again and wails, "Oh, _kark_, Grath..." Shenner straightens, stiffens, and blinks rapidly, looking rather as if she'd just smacked herself in the gut. Jessalyn sighs softly, glancing away. "I don't think it's your fault, Luke, that she's scared of you." Luke nods to Jessalyn before staring directly at her this time, "And whose fault is it that -you- are?" a tinge accusatorily in his tone, it seems mostly directed at himself. His voice is edged with pain. He turns and continues down the corridor. The younger redhead, however, isn't even looking at Luke, now. Shenner steps clumsily away from Jessalyn, thunderstruck of expression, only to slump against the nearest wall. And at Luke's words to the woman, the kid pales, swallows, and bolts. Shenner walks into the Airlock of the ship Shenner has left. "Mine..." Jessalyn murmurs, barely audible, and closes her eyes. "Don't fear.." Lukes words are cut off as he rounds the far corner. Jessalyn sinks against the wall, her face in her hands, and cries softly. Dangerous to Redheads